


Twelve Dramione Drabbles of Christmas

by beekay1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Not Canon Compliant, everything else is pretty fluffy, implied miscarraige
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beekay1/pseuds/beekay1
Summary: Written for the Harry Potter Fanfic Club's Winter Writing Challenge.Twelve drabbles, each inspired by a different inspiration word, showing a snippet into Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger's lives over 12 years.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 44
Kudos: 57





	1. December 21st, 1998- Gift

Draco peered over the top of his Potions book to spot three figures exiting the common room shared by all students who had returned to Hogwarts after the war for their final year of school. 

Once they were out of sight, he pulled on his tie to loosen its grip and sank down into the armchair, finally able to relax. He lifted his palms to his eyes and tried to rub all the stress of the last week from them. 

“Malfoy?”

Shit. He thought everyone had already left.

Her voice stopped his hands and he slowly lifted them off his eyes, letting his vision refocus on the woman in front of him. 

“Erm. You okay?”

Did he  _ look _ okay? 

Hermione shifted uncomfortably. He could almost hear the thoughts running through her mind. Her eyes flickered as she realized, he could tell, that he had no reason to leave Hogwarts for Christmas. 

Her nose scrunched, and he was certain she was asking herself why she should even care. 

She finally broke the uncomfortable silence with a soft sigh, glancing down at the door her friends left through a minute ago. 

He watched as she dug into her bag, feeling around for something. She pulled out a chocolate frog and set it on the table in front of him. 

His eyes remained fixed on the chocolate frog as he heard her turn and walk away. Not even daring to look up at her parting words.   
  
“Happy Christmas Malfoy.”


	2. December 23rd, 1999- Ice

Draco hated Ministry events, and the Christmas party was no exception. They reminded him too much of the social gatherings he was forced to attend as a child. The stuffy dress robes and fabricated niceties made his skin crawl, but still, he was here making small talk and shaking hands in an effort to drive out any lingering prejudices people still held on to from the war. 

“Enjoying the party, Malfoy?”

She was in front of him suddenly. Silently slipping into his life as she had done so often in the last year. 

He felt his tension melt as he met her gaze, a teasing smile on her lips. 

“Of course, Granger,” he chuckled, “having the time of my life.”

“Not too much fun I hope,” she quipped, “Martins sent me to remind you of the meeting with the Gringotts reps tomorrow.”

“Bastard.”

“I know,” she whispered conspiratorially, “Even  _ I _ think scheduling this on Christmas Eve was pure evil.”

Draco’s retort died in his throat as a tall, red-headed menace strode up and snaked his arm around Hermione’s waist.

“Weasley.”

Though he could tell Hermione was trying to warn him with her eyes, the only response Draco got was an icy glare. 

“Mum’s expecting us,” Ron said shortly, guiding Hermione towards the front doors.

She shot Draco an apologetic glance. “See you tomorrow then.”

“Make sure to leave the git at home” Draco muttered into his glass. 

Though a Christmas Eve meeting  _ was  _ evil, Draco looked forward to it. 


	3. December 23rd, 2000- Spice

“The party is much better than last years though, isn’t it?” the witch giggled. 

“Depends,” Draco teased, handing her a warm cup of cider, “Is that ginger boyfriend of yours going to whisk you away again?”

“ _ Ex _ ,” she corrected, rolling her eyes. “It’s been nearly a year now. You  _ know  _ it’s ex.”

Draco quirked an eyebrow and smirked into his own cider. 

“Still, if looks could kill though…”

“Oh, I would have been dead,” Draco laughed in agreement. 

The fairy lights decorating the room twinkled in her warm eyes. Draco tried not to lose himself in them too often, so he concentrated his gaze instead on the cinnamon stick she held between her thumb and index finger, absentmindedly stirring it in her cup. 

“At least Martins gave us Christmas Eve this year,” Hermione remarked, “Any fun plans?”

Draco’s stomach flipped. This was the moment he’d been hoping for tonight. He gripped his cup firmly, hoping it would disguise his trembling fingers. He took a careful breath to slow his heart before speaking. 

“Actually, yes. There’s a new restaurant in Hogsmeade I’ve been wanting to visit. The head chef is from Paris and she apparently has a very interesting take on Christmas pudding.” He paused, trying to read her reaction before tentatively asking, “I was hoping you could join me?”

A slight blush crept to her cheeks, and Draco couldn’t help but grin when she smiled at him, her eyes shining even brighter than before. 

“I’d love to.”


	4. December 22nd, 2001- Travel

“Have you got the muggle trousers I bought you last weekend?”

Draco looked down at the pile of clothes he was packing into his trunk. Everything was neatly folded and stacked, the trousers in question right on top. 

“Have I mentioned that this is going to be a disaster?” he called back to Hermione. “Because it’s going to be a disaster.”

He felt her slipping her arms around his waist from behind, and the tension in his neck started to relax. 

“It’s not,” Hermione smiled, resting her forehead between his shoulder blades. “They’re quite ready to meet the man who stole me away from them last Christmas Eve.”

“That was not my fault!” Draco objected, laughing as he twisted around in his girlfriend’s arms. “You failed to mention you had plans!” 

Hermione slyly grinned and reached up to kiss his nose before pulling away. 

“In any case, I can hardly cancel on them again.” 

She inspected his trunk and gave an approving nod. 

“You ready?”

Draco picked at a piece of lint clinging to his jumper. He knew he’d never feel ready. 

“They’ll love you,” Hermione reassured, shrinking both of their trunks to stow in her pocket. 

A few minutes later, after a short floo trip, they stood in the Granger family room. 

Hermione excitedly hugged her father, and Draco held out his hand to her mother. 

“A pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Granger.”

“Nonsense,” she said, pulling Draco into a hug. “Call me mum.”


	5. December 24th, 2002- Gold

She looked so beautiful standing in front of their Christmas tree, admiring the twinkling lights and shining ornaments. 

Draco had enchanted the space around the tree to look like a snowglobe, and the lights from the branches were reflecting off the floating snowflakes and dancing in golden specks across Hermione’s skin. 

His heart felt so full. 

She turned and blushed when she noticed him watching her.

“Come sit with me,” Draco whispered, gesturing to the spot next to him on their sofa. 

Hermione curled up next to him, pressing her cheek into his shoulder and looking up at him with a soft smile on her face. 

“What are you thinking about?” he asked, stroking her hair. 

“After all these years, it still amazes me sometimes,” she said, lacing her fingers into his, “The magic.”

Draco brought their intertwined hands to his lips and firmly kissed the center of her palm. 

“What about you? What are you thinking about?”

Draco held his breath, remembering the moment almost exactly 2 years ago when he asked her on their first date. If he thought he’d been nervous then, that was nothing compared to now. 

“Actually,” he said, slipping his free hand into his pocket, “I was thinking about how many more Christmas Eves I’d like to spend with you.”

He pulled a thin, gold, diamond ring from his pocket and held it up for her to see. 

“Marry me, Hermione?”

Her eyes welled with tears and she beamed up at him. 

“Yes.”


	6. December 21st, 2003- Dreary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Implied Pregnancy Loss

He found her crying in the shower. 

“Shh, come here,” he whispered. Grief was heavy in his own heart, but he knew it was nothing compared to the pain his wife was experiencing. 

He turned the water off and cast a few drying spells to her skin and hair before helping her stand and pull on her warm, plush robe. Hermione fell into his chest, shoulders shaking with silent sobs. 

Draco bent slightly and lifted Hermione into his arms, tenderly kissing the top of her head and carrying her to their bedroom. 

The first five days after returning from St. Mungo’s, she hardly made a sound. She had essentially locked herself in her office, pouring over book after book. When Draco would come to the door with food and her potions, she wouldn’t even glance at him. 

He’d never say as much out loud, but the anguished scream and sobbing that came on the sixth day had been the biggest relief. Her cries broke his heart, but the silence had been breaking his soul. 

Draco sat Hermione on their bed and flicked his wands towards their curtains to let in some light. It may have been grey and drizzly outside, but it was better than letting her sit in darkness. 

He settled in next to her and pulled her face into the crook of his neck, softly stroking her hair and wracking his brain for anything he could do to soothe her. 

He knew there was nothing. 

And he cried. 


	7. December 24th, 2004- Blizzard

Draco yanked open the curtains of the tiny hospital room. 

“Does this  _ look  _ like weather her parents could drive in right now you bloody imbecile?” he shouted frantically. “She wants her mum, so you are going to figure out a way to get her mum here like the  _ fucking wizard  _ you’re supposed to be!”

Ron stifled a laugh, “Why so tense, Malfoy?”

Hermione growled, “NOW, Ronald!”

“We’re leaving!” Harry said, hastily pushing Ron from the room. 

The Healer checking Hermione’s vitals smiled knowingly, “Your first, I presume?”

Draco watched Hermione stiffen for a fraction of a second before nodding to the Healer. He met eyes with Ginny, who was sitting at Hermione’s side holding her hand, and subtly flickered his gaze to the door.

Ginny, ever perceptive, quickly excused herself, “I’ll go get mum while we wait,” and kissed Hermione’s head before leaving. 

At least one of the Weasels had tact. 

Draco took Ginny’s place at Hermione’s side. All tension that had been in his body before melted away as he took her hands in his and met her eyes. 

“You,” he encouraged, kissing her knuckles, “are the strongest witch I’ve ever known. You’ve been through hells much worse than this. I know you are scared- I’m bloody terrified! But you are Hermione fucking Granger. You’ve got this.”

Hermione’s eyes shined as she pressed her forehead to his. 

“I’m right here with you,” he whispered. 

“Let’s have this baby.”


	8. December 22nd, 2005- Tree

Scorpius stood next to the couch, gripping its cushions in his tiny fists for balance and staring at his parents with wide eyes. 

“Tree!” he exclaimed, pointing a chubby finger at the Christmas tree that Hermione and Draco were sitting in front of.

“That’s right, Scorpius!” Hermione encouraged, “Now let’s be a  _ brave _ boy and walk to the tree!”

“You mean an  _ ambitious _ boy,” Draco retorted, holding a biscuit out for Scorpius. 

They both paused waiting to see what Scorpius would do. 

Scorpius stared and dropped his hand, blinking at them deep in thought. 

“TREE!” he squealed after a few moments. He jabbed the chubby finger to his chest, where a Christmas tree was dancing on his pajamas. 

Hermione and Draco looked at each other, chuckling. 

“Having a clever boy isn’t so bad, I suppose.”

Before Draco could respond, their attention was caught by the sound of tiny feet pattering across the wooden floor. 

Scorpius, wobbling a bit, reached out and grabbed the biscuit from Draco’s hand before plopping down in front of them. 

“Ambitious boy it is!” Draco laughed, reaching over to tussle Scorpius’s hair. 

Scorpius beamed up at his father and broke the biscuit in half with his tiny hands. He then reached out, half of a biscuit in each fist, handed them to each of his parents, and turned away crawling towards the cat, babbling as he went. 

Draco chuckled and pulled Hermione close, kissing her temple. 

“A kind boy wouldn’t be bad either.”


	9. December 20th, 2006- Fleece

The moment she stepped out of the Floo, Hermione could tell it had been a rough day. 

Scorpius, whose 2 year molars were cutting through, lay on the floor wailing and thrashing about. Draco was seated next to him, chin in hand with his eyes glazed. 

Even though the scene was chaotic, Hermione’s heart still swelled. 

“Come here sweet boy,” she said, soothing the screaming toddler and pulling him into her arms. “Go lay down,” she instructed nodding at Draco, “I’ll be back in half an hour.”

Draco, too exhausted to even question her, complied as she retreated back into the Floo with their son. 

Thirty minutes later, Draco heard Hermione return, shuffling up the stairs. He sat up in bed as she appeared in the doorway, two large paper bags tucked in each arm. 

“I dropped Scorp off with my mum. And before you protest,” she said, cutting him off, “I promise it’s not a burden on her. She called me earlier offering to take him for the night with full knowledge that he’s teething.”

She set the bags on the bed and began pulling objects out one by one. 

Chinese takeaway. Some chocolate ice cream. A bottle of wine. A muggle movie. And finally, an oversized fleece blanket. 

“Date night in?” he asked, perking up as she spread the blanket across his lap. 

She leaned in close, whispering, “Mhmm, and ice cream won’t be the only dessert if you’re lucky.”

Draco smirked in response. “I love you, witch.”


	10. December 24th, 2007- Star

“I WANT THE STAR!”

Draco winced, shielding his ears from the high pitched squeals. 

“Remember that Christmas Eve we had our first date?” he grumbled to Hermione. “That was nice.”

A large crash sounded from somewhere in the Burrow. 

“And quiet.” 

“Play nice now boys!” Hermione called across the room to where James was dangling the ornament above Scorpius and Albus- just out of reach. 

“Potter!” Draco snapped at Harry. “Tell your spawn to knock it off!”

“I don’t know, I’m kind of enjoying this.” Harry snorted, a few butterbeers deep and sprawled across his wife’s lap. He shot a conspiratorial smirk at Ginny, who rolled her eyes. 

“Jump for it!” James teased the younger boys. 

“STOOOOPPP! Or I’m telling my Daddy!”

Scorpius’s threat threw Harry to the floor howling. “My father will hear about this!” he cackled. 

Draco scoffed, turning to Hermione again, who was failing to hold back giggles. 

“Why did I agree to this again?”

Hermione planted a kiss to Draco’s nose and smiled impishly at him. “Because you love me?”

Draco grinned despite his best attempt to suppress it, “Stop, I have a reputation to uphold.”

Hermione crossed the room to the children, plucked the star from James’s hand, and hung it back on the tree. 

“Ok, fun’s over! Go see where Uncle Ron is!”

The boys ran off, racing to see who could find Ron first. 

She turned to Harry, still in a fit of laughter on the floor, and smirked, “Same to you Potter.”


	11. December 23rd, 2008- Crackling

Scorpius squirmed with excitement in Draco’s lap. His bright eyes were tracking Hermione as she carried the pot of melted butter from the stove to the table. 

“Careful now, love,” Hermione cautioned, “We’re making these without magic, so this pot is very hot.”

Scorpius obediently clutched his hands to his chest. “We’re cooking like muggles!” he grinned, bringing his intertwined fingers to his face in a fit of giggles. 

“Well,” Draco whispered to Scorpius while wandlessly levitating a few marshmallows into his mouth, “not  _ completely _ without magic.”

“I’ll pretend I didn’t see that.” Hermione smirked.

Scorpius snapped his face to his father’s, a mischievous grin on his face. 

“Behave now Scorp and listen to your mum,” Draco teased, winking at his son and subtly slipping a marshmallow into his hand. Scorpius wrinkled his nose-  _ just like his mum- _ and closed his eyes tight in an attempt to wink back at his father.

Hermione slowly lowered herself to her chair- one hand on the table and the other on her swollen belly. “This was my favorite part when I made these with Gran and Grandad as a little girl.” She held a box over the pot of butter and lowered her voice, “But you have to be very quiet or else you won’t hear it!” 

Hermione poured the rice cereal into the melted butter, and a soft gasp escaped Scorpius’s mouth when he heart the quiet crackling. 

Scorpius looked up at his father and wiggled his eyebrows, grinning. “Muggle magic!”


	12. December 25th, 2009- Family

She was not even ten months old yet, but Lyra Malfoy already had a head full of wild blonde curls. And try as he might, Draco could not keep her from ripping the bow from her hair. 

“Hermione, I think she may need to go without the bow for the party.”

His wife groaned, fastening Scorpius’s coat, “I was hoping she’d at least keep it in for pictures.”

“No big deal,” Draco smiled, pecking his daughter on the cheek. “We’re only going to the Burrow. No high ranking Ministry officials to impress there, we’ll just be with family.”

Draco met Hermione’s eyes and was taken aback when he saw the warm look in her eyes and a single tear falling down her cheek. He reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her close to caress her face and swipe the tear away with his thumb. 

“It’s just a bow!” 

Hermione rolled her eyes but couldn’t hide her grin before kissing his thumb tenderly. “Do you remember that Christmas our last year at school?” she asked, her voice low. 

“Of course,” he smiled sadly, “You gave me a chocolate frog, but you had no idea then that you were giving me so much more.”

Hermione smiled and Draco lifted her face to rest his forehead against hers. They stayed like that for a few moments, not needing to say anything to know the emotions passing between them. 

Finally, Hermione pulled back slightly to press her lips to his. 

“Happy Christmas, Malfoy.”


End file.
